Into the Abyss
by Atiannala
Summary: this is going to be quite agnsty when im through w/ it. there will be some Draco/Ginny, but it mostly about Ginny dealing with things... Read to find out!
1. Falling

Hello!  This is probably gonna be a one-shot for now, but if I get lots of reviews, I promise that I will actually turn it into a whole fic.  N then ill have three and will update every third day.  Hmm… if I write more it will be of b4 what I am about to write.

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

Into the Abyss

            Ginny stood on the top of the astronomy tower with her arms straight out to the sides.  The wind blew around her, the cold air biting her skin.  But that was she wanted; to feel the coldness on the outside as well.  She wanted to take away the pain she felt on the inside.  She wanted to be numb so she couldn't feel anything.  

            Another breeze flew up and Ginny let the cold air shock he body.  She didn't care that it was the middle of January and she was wearing a light night dress which wouldn't have kept her warm had it been April.  The coldness didn't bother her, and she barely noticed it.  There was one thing that dwelled on her mind, how could he do this to her?

            She never asked for him to come, but he came.  He came when she needed him the most.  Ginny had been powerless to stop the feeling of being pulled into his embrace.  Memories ran through her head, flooding her mind with images of gray eyes and blond hair.  She could practically smell him.  

            But then one memory stuck out in her mind.  A night, not so long ago.  It had been the best night of her life, it had been the worse night of her life.  She had given in to all the passions that held them, and they spent a night in sweet bliss.   

            "He loved me, he must have.  I know he did," she told herself.  "I don't know why he left me, but I know he loved me."  But even as she said it, she knew it was a lie.  How could he have loved her and broke her heart just so.  He had ripped it out when it was most tender.  

            "You were good, Weasley, but did you really think I could really love you?  Ha! You're a young fool!  And you were fun to play with, but now, it over so go!"

            His bitter words still ran through her head.  That was the first time he had been so mean since it started.  But he only got meaner as the time increases.  She couldn't take it any more.  

            Another wind came and rushed past her, turning her thoughts.  The wind was so cold, so inviting.  And it called to her.  She heard it.  Thoughts now began to come to her, that now had to do with flying.  Oh, how good it would feel to take off into the wind and fly away.  To fly away and never feel any thing ever again.  She could feel the wind on her tear streaked face.

            "Do you think I could fly?" she pondered.  And ever so slowly she began to lean forward, and ever so slowly she began to feel the wind stronger and stronger under the weight of her body.  She was flying, and all her troubles would be over soon.

Ok, so it's short and what not, but hey, its an image or an introduction.  If you want to hear more about Ginny's story, and what would drive her into such a mess, and then what happens when she goes,  just say the word  and so shall it be.  If I make this into a story, I'm changing the name to  Fire and Ice.  It better suits my purpose.  For now, farewell!

~Atiannala


	2. When This All Began

Hmm…  I got some reviews, and it seems like we do want this story to continue.  Ok, to save confusion, the next chapter I am going to write, will go back in time, to where things began.  Then we will advance to the point of last chapter, and then I will write a resolution of how things are after last chapter.  I have some plot worked out and I have two different endings.  Hmm… this could get interesting.  

When This All Began

            Ginny Weasley was walking down the aisle of the Hogwarts Express.  She was aware that many of the boys were staring out their compartments as she walked past, but that's what she had been going for.  Why else would she wear a short, tight black skirt with a blue top that showed off her tiny tummy and recently pierced navel with a pair of high heeled boots that came up almost to her knees?  There was one boy in particular who she wanted to see her, and he should be some where around there!  

She saw him, and he was in a compartment with Lavender, Seamus, Parvati, and Padma.  This was going to be easy.  She slowly walked by the compartment when Lavender saw her and called her in, "Ginny!"  

Smiling she walked into the compartment.  "Hey Lav!" she said, "Hi everybody!"

Lavander's jaw dropped  when she looked at Ginny, "Ginny you look hot!" she exclaimed.  And she was quite correct, for in addition to wearing an outfit that nicely accented every curve she had, Ginny's hair had grown long over the summer and now reached her waist and was a shiny deep shade of red.  Her eyes were an intrepid shade of blue nicely accented by the color of her shirt, and had a wild glow in them that had recently been acquired.  She had also grown a few inches and now stood at a nice five seven which was made up mostly by leg.  

Ginny smiled mischievously as she noted that Lavander wasn't the only one with her mouth hanging open; Dean's jaw had dropped so much it was practically touching the floor.  _Bet he's wishing he hadn't dump me now! _ This what Ginny had wanted, for her ex-boyfriend to see her with this new look.  The git had dumped her, and for another girl no less.  And he didn't even have the courage to do it in person.  Ginny could remember the owl perfectly:

_Dear Ginny,_

_            I know that we have had a good time together, but you see, I've met someone else.  Some one who can give me what I want.  I know that you and I were never really meant to be, as I'm sure you realized this too.  You're a terrific and sweet girl, and I'm sorry things didn't work out._

_                                    Love, _

_                                        Dean.  _

            She noted now the hungry and sorry look that his eyes held as he looked her up and down.  Perfect!  Ginny stayed for a few minutes making small talk, but there were other people she had to visit.  

            She had spent the majority of the summer under the close watch of his brother, who appeared to find the fact that Ginny had grown breast and was now a woman too much to handle.  He constantly rushed in whenever she had begun a conversation with a nice boy.  Also, he was worst than her mother when it came to keeping tabs on where she went and who she was with.  And, he was constantly trying to make her wear baggy clothes that would hide her nicely developed body.  

            As Ginny was entering her fifth year, she felt that she did not need to put up with her brother treating her like a child.  During the trip to Diagon Alley, she had slipped out to muggle London, and found a small shop to get her belly button pierced at.  She had invested in a few articles of clothing that would make her brother very mad.  

            It was time now to find her brother, she had changed on the bathroom on the train so he hadn't seen her quite yet.  She was looking for the compartment he was in and would have walked right past it had she not turned around when she heard a very loud thud to her left.  When she turned she locked eyes with a certain Black haired green eyed boy who was sprawled on the floor blushing.  

            There was laughter coming from the compartment and she heard her brothers voice say, "What _were _you looking at Harry?"  But his laughter died down as his question was answered by Ginny walking into the small room.  "Bloody Hell!" 

            "Ginny!"  Hermione squealed, "You look amazing!"  She jumped up and hugged Ginny, and Ginny hugged her back smiling.  Hermione was wearing a tight white tee shirt that cut off at her mid drift that said "I Heart New York" on the front and the New York skyline in the back, with a tight pair of blue jeans and white sneakers.  She had a belly button ring too, actually she had been the one who turned Ginny on to the idea, having gotten one at the beginning of the summer.  (AN: the 'heart' is an actual heart, n not the word, u guys know what I mean)

            "Amazing?"  Ron was shouting, "She needs to put on some clothes is more like it!"

            "Put on some clothes?"  Ginny knew he was going to start this, which was why it was so fun.  "And I suppose I am running around naked at the moment?"

            "You might as well be for all your wearing!"

            "Oh shut up Ron!  I don't hear you telling Hermione to put on some clothes, or is that just because you like to look at her?"  Ron had started blushing, but Hermione hadn't it had been quite clear to both girls for a long time how Ron felt about his best friend.  "Look Ron, I'm not a little girl any more, and you are just going to have to face that fact!"

            "She's got a point," Harry put in, who had not yet bothered to get off the floor and was still staring at Ginny. 

            "Pull yourself together!  This is my sister you're talking about!  And weren't you and Cho talking about getting back together?"

            "Ron, I might be on the verge of a relationship, but I can still tell you as a guy that there is no use denying that you sister has grown up to be quite hot!"  He got up off the floor and tried to reason with Ron, but it proved futile when Ron got up and left the compartment.  Harry followed him out saying that he would talk to him for her.  

            With the boys gone, Ginny turned to Hermione.  "Okay, so I want to hear all about your trip!  Was it amazing?  And how were the boys?" at this both girls giggled. 

            "It was simply brilliant!  There was so much to do and see.  My aunt is so amazing, and her apartment is huge!  And, but don't tell your brother because he'd flip," Ginny rolled her eyes causing Hermione to giggle.  "But there was this boy who lived in an apartment a few floors above my aunts…"  Hermione told Ginny all about her summer in New York and her fling with Roberto.  Both girls were having fun talking about summer love and Latin lovers, but Harry came to get Hermione saying that he needed a girl's help on this one, and that maybe it was best if Ginny didn't come quite yet.  So the two of them left Ginny in the compartment all alone.  

            Just as Ginny was standing up to go find someone to talk to, her compartment door slid open, and a tall, handsome, blond stood in the door way.  Ginny prepared herself for a sarcastic remark, but instead found that Draco Malfoy was looking her up and down.  

            "Wow Weasley!  I would have never guessed."  He was now circling her to get a better view.  

            "Careful Malfoy, some one might think you liked what you saw."  She had put a teasing edge to her voice and spoke flirtily.  It was fun to get this kind of attention from Malfoy, who was oh so high and mighty.  

            "From what I see of it I think I just might."  She certainly had changed over the summer, and damn!  He hated to admit it, but wow, there was not one flaw on her slender body.  Her red hair cascaded down her back and stopped at her waist.   She was very pretty, and a slew of thoughts he didn't trust came to his mind.  

            "So what brought on this new look?" he asked taking a step towards her. 

            "It was time for a change," and boldly she too took a step forward.  Apparently, her audacity had grown as a result of her new look.  And there was a devilish playfulness in her features.  

            "It's…nice" he said drawling out the last word as he ran a hand slowly up her spine.  

            "Nice isn't exactly what I was going for," she said looking up at him with a fiery glow in her eyes.  

            "Mmm…then what were you going for?" he pulled her in even closer.

            "Wouldn't you like to know?" she said the words slowly, with every breath getting closer to his lips.  Draco could feel his heart beating fast, she was going to kiss him.  But on her last word, when he could actually begin to feel her lips brushing his, she pulled back and flashed him a look of intrigue, before she backed up and left him in the compartment all alone.  

            Draco's head was rushed with thoughts, but there was one thing he was certain of, he was going to have that girl by the time this year was over.  

Ginny swaggered down the aisle.  Not only had she caught the attention of Draco Malfoy, she had played with him.  She made him want her, think he would have her, and left him standing there!  He was sure to want more now!  What would her brother say?  What would her ex-beau say?  This was going to be perfect!  And a whole lot of fun!

When Ginny got off the train and was walking with Hermione towards the carriages, she saw Draco and gave him a look that said, "I dare you!"

He replied by raising his eyebrows and smirking.  Oh, he would.  He watched her climb into her carriage.  There was something about her that was so, magnetic.  He couldn't help feeling pulled toward her.  She was like, fire!  Beautiful, but almost dangerously so.  That was what he had seen when he looked into her eyes; she was tired of the whole youngest and only girl among seven siblings.    She was ready to take on the world, and have a party doing it.  Clearly, her twin brothers had left their rebellious mark on her.  

He joined some of his fellow Slytherins in a carriage.  They never would have suspected that at that moment his mind was dwelling on a certain fiery red-head; his face as always was a mask of ice.  

Ginny sat down with Hermione, Harry, and her brother, who was very thankful that Hogwarts students had to wear uniforms, at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.  The sorting ceremony took place, and the new Gryffindors took their seats, most of them still in awe at their new surroundings.  Ginny smiled to herself, remembering that on her first day, she was nervous about the fact that she would be using the same common room as Harry Potter.  However he and her brother had both missed the feast, so she ended up talking to Hermione and making an instant friend.  As the girls became older, and spent more time together, they realized how much they each needed a best friend of the same sex.  Nowadays, they told each other everything, except what was under stood between them and didn't need speaking.  Each girl was like the sister the other never had.  

Ginny was looking around the room at all the new faces, and found herself looking into a pair of familiar gray eyes.  She smiled knowingly to herself.  

After dinner there was a short prefect meeting, to which Hermione,  Ron, Ginny and a certain Slytherin all had to attend.  The meeting was rather boring and was simply to tell them about their duties and responsibilities and how they were examples to other students.  It was soon over, and on her way out the door, she felt something being stuck in her hand.  When she got out into the hallway, she opened a small slip of paper and read it.

Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at 11 

            That was it, no name or anything, but she had a good idea who it was from.  She looked up, and her suspicions were confirmed by Malfoy looking at her and raising his eyebrows.  She smiled mischievously, and he smirked in reply.  This was going to be fun.  

            "Come on Ginny!" s female voice called from behind her.

            "Coming," she replied, and turned in the direction of the sound.  

**~*~**

So, how was that?  I just had the idea of making Ginny rebellious, but I'm pretty sure we all know where rebelliousness will lead her to.  Tell me if I'm doing anything too much or not enough k?  I'm kinda skeptical ab this one.  Lemme know if it worked k?

Thank you to: Idhren Noletura, bobo, Dre, harpsichord, kneh13, and Roxy Surfer J! I'm glad u guys liked it!   

Oh!  Lemme know ur email if u want me to let u know when I update!

~Atiannala


End file.
